


The Other Swan

by no1marauder



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no1marauder/pseuds/no1marauder
Summary: Skylah Swan is moving in with her father in Forks washington. what happens when she gets thrown into the deep end with the wolves. all she wants to do is see her best friend Jacob Black and maybe get back into the swing of school and everything, but what happens when she uncovers their secret and Seth imprints
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

Since Bella had moved to Forks to be with our father she and I spoke once a week to catch up on life and things we had missed in each other's lives. I continued to live with our mother and Phil. Mom had given me the option to move with Bella but decided that because I had only just started high school I would stay with mom.

She had started to become more distant with me over the last few months, I was to be surprising her for her 18th birthday and coming over to see her but the last couple of phone calls between the two of us had been seriously one sided. I felt like I knew nothing about her life in Forks. She had told me she had see Jake a fair few times and that he had changed a fair amount since I could last remember seeing him. But that was months ago. Now I wouldn't even know if her boyfriend had come back on the scene or not. Let alone what happened with our family friend.

I had my tickets all booked for my surprise flight to see my sister. I would be leaving in a week's time.

I had left Jake a voice message to call me if he had the time, but he never did. Charlie was going to come get me from the airport. After the long ass flight from Arizona to Washington.

"So, Bella still has no idea I'm here?" I asked Charlie as I jumped into his police cruiser throwing my overnight bag on the floor.

"No, I haven't said anything to her about it." He shook his head and drove off. "There's someone I want you to meet. When we get you home, you'll meet her, I've been helping her with some stuff. Her name is Sue Clearwater, I've been helping her since her husband died two months ago." He kept his eyes on the road as I mulled this over in my head. It would be good for Charlie to have someone in his life, even if that someone just needed to be healed first.

I looked out the window as Charlie drove into Forks. The weather was dreary but finally I felt happy. Rain and storms always put me at ease. I loved to watch the rain as I sipped in a large cup of steaming hot coffee with the fire crackling beside me. The only time I've ever been able to do that was the times I spent here in Forks or when mom, Phil and I went to England and it rained the entire time. Other than those times we've always lived in either California or Arizona.

Charlie pulled up to the house and opened the door for me before taking my overnight bag from my hands and guiding me into the house. The house smelled of freshly baked cookies and a home cooked meal. I felt my body relax and noticed a woman with russet brown skin, long dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes in her mid-40's wipe her hands on a tea towel before she approached me.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Sue Clearwater, your dad has told me so much about you, I was wondering when I would finally get to meet you." She pulled me in tightly for a hug and I felt myself melt into it, she felt like a mother and I already missed my own, it was good to know there would be someone around for me if I get home sick.

"Thank you, Sue, it is lovely to meet you." I smelt the air again, "You cook?" I asked turning to her as she walked back over to the oven and pulled out the cookies. She nodded at me and I moved closer to her. "Can I help with anything?" she nodded and pointed over to the stove where she had some sauce simmering.


	2. Part 2

Bella walked into the house shortly after I started helping Sue with dinner. She clumsily made her way over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I didn't know you were coming, Skye! But I'm so glad you're here I need some normal in this town." She pulled to her again as Sue plucked the towel from my hand and shooed the both of us away as she continued cooking dinner.

"Yeah I'm a really late 18th present, I missed you so much these past couple of months and I just needed my sister, especially after," I looked around to see if Sue or Charlie were paying attention, they weren't so I continued my sentence. "you know, Zach." She nodded her head at me and grabbed my hand, she knew I needed her, but she didn't know how much I needed her.

"Dinner!" Sue called from the kitchen, we followed her through to the table where she had the whole table full off food that I wasn't sure if we would even finish let alone make a dent in it. Throughout dinner Sue spoke highly of her children; Leah and Seth. She told me that Seth was my age and that while I was here, I would have to meet him. It almost seemed like Charlie and Sue had planned to try and get me to stay in Forks instead of going back home to be with mom and Phil. Sue told me that Leah had already finished school and had started spending her free time with her cousin Emily. The way she spoke of her children though made me feel happy, this woman had a whole lot of love to give, given the circumstances.

After dinner Bella and I helped Sue clean up and while we washed and dried the dishes, we spoke more about what had been happening in our lives. She filled me in on the mysterious boyfriend of hers; Edward and I spoke briefly about my ex-boyfriend Zach; I didn't really want to touch on the subject much after everything. Charlie had told me that Bella had been depressed for a couple of months when Edward and his family had left but they had come back and now everything was fine except for the fact that Bella was now grounded. Despite being 18.

"I want to go see Jake and Billy tomorrow if you're not too busy to drive me?" I asked her as we both made our way into the lounge room. Bella turned to look at Charlie, asking silently if that was okay.

"Just know that everything you used to know about La Push and the rez is gone, its completely changed and that goes for Jake as well, he's not the same guy you used to have a crush on back when you were 10." She told me as we made our way up to her room.

"I'm sure everything is still fine, and I never had a crush on Jake, he's like a brother always has been."

"Just remember what I told you then, I will take you tomorrow so make sure you're ready, we won't go till about lunch time, gives you enough time to get some sleep." I nodded my head as she stood up and left my room closing my door on her way out. Charlie opened my door shortly after I heard Bella's door close for the night.

"I know its nothing much, but you can decorate it however you want to, I'd like you to come visit as often as you can, I've missed you Skye." He came up to me and pulled me in for a hug. This was so unlike Charlie but I guess it may have had something to do with Bella and the way she had been in the last couple of months. So I hugged him back, I mean he was still my father even if we hadn't seen each other for a few years.

The next morning Bella drove me onto the reservation, she had tried most of the morning to make me reconsider going to see Jake saying that I didn't know what I was getting myself into and that Jake may not even want to see me, but I was headstrong, I wanted to go see Jake and I wanted my big happy family once again. We pulled up in front of Jacob's family home and got out.

"Now remember Skye, he has changed a lot since you last saw him, sure you're not nervous?" Bella asked me when we heard laughter coming from the garage, I shook my head at her as we made our way to the garage around the side of the house. I was surprised to find a group of shirtless men standing in Jake's garage, today was freezing and a slight drizzle rained from above, yet these guys were standing here in only cut off jean shorts and nothing else. They all towered over Bella and I and looked to be about mid to late 20's. One of the men turned around and upon seeing who it was I took off running towards him. Jake picked me up and spun me around before placing me gently onto the ground. He felt really warm almost hot, and I noticed that he had a lot more muscle than the last time I saw him, even from the last picture Bella sent to me of him and her, back when he still had long hair. Now he had it cropped short and he had a tribal tattoo on his right bicep. Bella was right; he wasn't the same Jake I had grown up with, but I also knew it wasn't a bad thing. The other men standing behind Jake all seemed to be slightly intimidating. I looked at each one slowly and shyly, my eyes meeting theirs for a split second before Jake grabbed my attention again and the other guys in the group dragged one of their friends off towards the woods.

"Sorry about them Skye, you'll meet them all properly soon I promise," he grabbed my hand and lead me inside waving off Bella as she got into her truck and drove away. "I've missed you so much Skye, why did you stop coming back here?" his eyes held sadness, sadness I don't think I've ever seen in his eyes before.

Jake and I walked along first beach as I told him about school and about my life in Arizona. I felt so at ease with him that I even spilt about Zach and what he had done to me.

"I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he was older than me by two years, when I wouldn't give it up to him on my own, he decided to take it anyway and dump me publicly the next day." Jake put his arm around my shoulders, I flinched slightly but I knew it was only Jake. I shouldn't be afraid of him. I took a deep breath before I buried my head in Jake's chest. I heard a growl from behind us followed shortly after by a howl, but I just moved closer to Jake. I felt my shoulders start to shake before I felt my whole body start to shake from the cold.

"Let's get you home, Sue and Charlie are probably going out of their minds without you." I nodded and let him lead me back to his two-tone brown pickup truck where he helped me into the passenger side before bringing the engine to life. He drove me home in complete silence and stopped me from getting out when we pulled up at Charlie's place. "Seth and Leah are here." I gave him a questioning look before I got out of his truck and he walked me up to the front door.


	3. Part 3

Seth P.O.V

We were all gathered around in Jake's garage trying to work out patrols and everything while these 'newborns' were after Bella. That was when the object of our congregation showed up with someone new in tow. Jake ran up to her and pulled her in for a tight hug as he spun her around and gently placed her back on the ground. Images of Jake's old friend Skylah flooded through my mind, all the times he would think about her and Bella, I finally was able to see what she was really like. If Jake still thought about her, they must have had a pretty strong bond growing up together.

I watched as her eyes scanned each and everyone of us. She looked terrified of each one of us. Her soft scared eyes landed on me, and I felt my knees go weak, I felt the harsh concrete of the garage but all I could see was her, the guys silhouettes faded from my mind. I forgot what it was like to breath, she stole my breath away, my heart beat only for her. She was the only thing that was holding me to the earth now, not gravity, not polarity. Skylah, or who I assumed was Skylah. I watched as Jake pulled her into his side and he smirked at me. He knew, and so did everyone else, Sam and Embry dragged me out of Jake's garage and out into the woods before she could see that anything was going on. I watched her the whole time as they pulled me away from her. My whole body ached the further I got from her. But she didn't know, I know Bella hasn't told her, and I also know she didn't want her sister in on all this mess. I fell to my knees the moment Sam and Embry let me go. Tears fell freely down my face as I looked up at the sky. The rain started to beat down heavier as if matching my mood. I wasn't even able to tell my imprint about anything of this because Bella had sworn us all to secrecy.

I stayed along the tree line as she and Jake walked along the beach conversing and catching up as old friends do, she mentioned that he looked different and spoke differently, but he just laughed and told her it was because she was only 10 the last time they saw each other. I listened intently as she spoke about her life in Arizona and why she never came back to see Jake. When she started to speak about an ex-boyfriend to him, I stopped, and I swear I felt my heart shatter at the words she spoke,

"I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he was older than me by two years, when I wouldn't give it up to him on my own, he decided to take it anyway and dump me publicly the next day." I watched Jake pull her into his side and she flinched at his touch, I growled as I thought he had hurt her but then realised she flinched because of the ex-boyfriend and I howled to rest of the pack. Embry and Paul were on patrol at the time and their voices flooded my mind.

Dude Bella is seriously going to kill you when she finds out, you know that right? – I heard Embry ask in my mind. I whined in response and whipped my head back to see Jake was leading her back to his truck.

Think I should go and properly meet her, mom wanted me and Leah to meet her anyway. Maybe it'll soften the blow if Charlie is there as well. - I though as I ran along side the road still hidden by the trees.

Pup, I'm not scared of many things, but Bella can be frightening, and you know that. Just don't fuck it up and you'll be fine- Paul and his words of wisdom, I shook my head and located my clothes that I had left at the Swan residence for when mom wanted Leah and I over there.

Thanks guys real help, honestly – I'm sure they could feel the eye roll as I phased back and pulled my clothes on before I walked up the back steps into the Swan home.

"Hey mom, smell delicious as always." I told her as I placed a soft kiss to her cheek and made myself comfortable in the lounge room watching the game with Charlie before Leah also walked in the back door and joined us. I heard Jake's truck pull up outside and I heard him tell her that we were here. I started to shake and hyperventilate, but Leah grabbed my hand and calmed me down before Skylah and Jake walked through the door. I watched as her nose shot into the air almost like a dog as she smelled the wonderful aroma from the food mom was cooking.

"Hey Sue! Smells amazing, need a hand?" she walked into the kitchen where I could still see her as she spoke with my mom.

"No honey, that's quite alright, it's almost done, but thank you for asking, no one ever does," she pointedly looked in the direction of the lounge room knowing she was talking about Leah and myself. "Jake why don't you introduce Skye to Leah and Seth, they are watching the game with Charlie." Jake nodded and I whipped my head back to the tv so fast I'm surprised I don't have whiplash.

"Seth, Leah, this is Bella's sister Skylah, Skye, this is Seth and Leah Clearwater, Sue's kids. They spend a lot of time here, or were all at Sam's." she nodded but I noticed she moved closer to Jake as she looked at me. "Well I should probably go before it gets dark." Jake said making for the door.

"It was good to see you Jake, also remind your dad that were going hunting tomorrow, will you? And thank you for watching over my daughters for me." He gave Jake a handshake before Jake shut the door and was gone. Skylah made her way over to the couch slowly avoiding eye contact with me completely as she sat down next to Leah.

"Dinner's ready! Does anyone know where Bella is?" mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah she's with Edward tonight." I heard her voice for the first time when I wasn't 10 yards away. It was soft like angles and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful and the way she bit the inside of her lip when she was nervous was so cute. I felt Leah pinch the side of my leg as she sat down next to me at the table. Anger flared up in me, but I was able to swallow it down before I could start shaking. She helped mom dish out dinner while keeping as far away as she could from me. I knew why but it still hurt to know my imprint didn't want me. I could feel myself melting as mom struck up a conversation with her about where she had been living before. I almost entirely forgot about dinner before Leah pinched me yet again when Skylah had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry I was off in my own little world, what were you saying?" I faced her and our eyes met, it felt like the first time all over again. I had to take a deep breath as she held my gaze before asking her question again.

"What year are you in? Sue said you were at La Push high," she brought a forkful of food up to her lips and started to chew softly as I tried to focus on answering her question.

"I'm a freshman." I told her as I finally was able to eat something, I noticed she seemed slightly more at ease around once she knew we were the same age. Bella has told us all about her and stated that none of us could harm her if she ever came to Forks, and now none of us wolves will. It's our law.

As dinner slowly dwindled on, I could feel her becoming less tense and more at ease around Leah and myself, I could already tell that my mom adored her and the she in turn loved my mom just as much. She even got up to help mom clear up and clean then kitchen. I volunteered my services also and mom gave me the strangest look. I watched as Leah lent over to mom and whispered in her ear, she nodded in understanding. Being my dads imprintee made her able to know about this whole life. She watched Skylah and me with a small smile on her face as she cuddled up to Charlie on the couch as the game played in the background.


	4. Part 4

Skylah P.O.V

I had taken notice that Seth and Leah were part of the group in Jake's garage earlier today and I realised they mustn't be all bad if they were all like Seth and Jake. Seth even helped me clean up after dinner, much to the surprise of Sue. We talked quietly to each other as we washed and dried the dishes getting to know each other a bit more. I told him a bit about my life and friends in Arizona and he told me about his life living on the rez. He spoke highly of his dad; Harry and I could tell he still missed him. Must have been good to live with both parents. He told me all about his friends; Jake, Embry, Quil and Jared.

"You'll meet them all soon, and I'm sure you will even love Emily. She's my first cousin but she's more like a second mother to me and the rest of the boys." He placed a hand on my arm and lent back on the counter. I felt my body flinch away from his touch, we were having such a nice conversation before he had to touch me. I wiped my hands off on the tea towel.

"I'm sorry Seth, I'm getting a bit tired, ill see you around." I could see the hurt in his eyes, and something made me reach out to touch his hand that he had sitting on the counter after he had taken it away from my arm. My touch was feather light, but I knew he felt it. I quickly took off upstairs where I changed and hid myself under the cover of my bed. Shortly after I heard the howl of a wolf and Bella bounded up the stairs and into my room.

"What happened? Seth said you completely froze and then ran away." She asked placing a hand on the covers over my body.

"We were having such a great time, getting to know each other and stuff," I pulled my head out of the covers and allowed her to sit on my bed beside me. "Then he touched me, it was light and I know he didn't mean me any harm, but after the abuse I took from Zach I flinched, I don't know why but it looked almost like it hurt him when I flinched. Its hard to explain. And now I've blown my only shot at having a friend my own age." My body wracked with sobs, Bella didn't even try to console me as she got up off my bed and walked out. She turned around before completely exiting my room though.

"You haven't blown it Skye; it will all take time. Jake is coming tomorrow to take you to meet the rest of the boys." She turned and left shutting my door.

That night my dreams were plagued with the day and months of what I had called a relationship with Zach, I woke up more times than I care to admit, sweating a breathing heavily. At around 4 am I pulled myself from my bed and padded over to the bay window overlooking the forest. I saw something move off to the left of my vision and I was strangely comforted but the mysterious presence. I knew Zach couldn't come to hurt me here. I knew that if things went sour and he did find me Jake would do anything in his power to protect me.

I decided then that I wasn't going to let my past define me. What happened to me back in Arizona should have never happened to a 15-year-old girl, but it did. I still have the rest of my life to be the person I was destined to be. Not all boys were Zach, but I also knew not all boys were as sweet as Seth. I promised myself I would no longer be defenceless. I had taken self defence while I was growing up, but when it all happened my life turned upside down. I had to become the girl I always knew I was but feared for I thought no one would like a head strong girl. That because that is what Zach had told me. Told me that I was worthless and that all I was good for was a trophy wife, an accessory. Not as my own person.

I straightened my back as I sifted through my overnight bag looking for something suitable to wear for the day. I pulled out my black leggings and a tight fitted sweater, and pulled them on before I grabbed my headphones and sneakers and raced out the front door. My run was good, it was refreshing, the beat of the music making sure I was keeping pace while my feet thudded on the ground in the forest. I found myself on the river bank by the Olympic Suites Inn on the Calawah river before I needed to take a breather and rest before heading back to Charlie's. No doubt he and Bella would be up by now. The run back to Charlie's was much faster and I felt like I was being followed the whole time.

I noticed that Jake's two-tone pick up was parked in the driveway and realised I had been gone far longer than I thought I had. I walked in through the back door and was greeted to the scent of waffles.

"Good run?" Jake asked around his large stack of waffles piled high on his plate.

"Fantastic, couldn't sleep, so I left earlier than normal, but I took a long run. All the way to the Calawah River." I plopped down at the counter next to Jake and pulled two waffles from his stack. Charlie had already left for work, and Bella was still asleep, so I assumed Jake had let himself in and helped himself to the food. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked him as we both finished our food and washed up.

"I'm taking you onto the rez to meet the rest of the boys. And Emily." I nod and race upstairs to have a short hot shower and pull on my ripped skinny jeans and loose blue sweater. It didn't take Jake and I long to get to Sam Uley's place. It was a small cottage on the out skirts of the rez, it was made of wood and was two stories. It had large windows from what I could see, and the house just screamed homey, I love it and I felt instantly at ease. I could hear howling laughter coming from within as I followed Jake onto the patio that stretched the perimeter of the house. Jake pushed open the large wooden door and let himself in like he owned the place. Must be a Jacob thing. I shrugged and followed him. The laughter died down when I walked in and all I could smell was freshly baked muffins. Everyone sitting around the large dinning table stopped to stare at me. I felt uncomfortable but remembered the promise that I had made myself this morning.

"Hi." I waved shyly, just because I wasn't going to let the past get me down anymore doesn't mean I wasn't still shy. Everyone went around and introduced themselves to me. Sitting at the table looking at me was Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, Leah and lastly Seth. I felt myself smile slightly when my eyes landed on Seth, even though I had met him last night he still introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Emily, its so good to have another girl here, you have no idea how mad it can get around here sometimes." She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I noticed the scars running down the right side of her face that drooped her mouth down slightly. I felt bad for her but she still looked beautiful.

"Were not that bad Emily!" I heard one of the boys protest as I watched Sam throw a muffin at his head.

"Quit it Embry, you know Emily love having other girls around." Embry grumbled and bit into the muffin that he had caught after it hit him. I smiled shyly at Sam and sat down next to Seth who passed me a blueberry muffin before digging into his own. "So, there's a bonfire tonight Skylah, thought you might want to come and sit in on some of the tribe's stories and history. Its always a big thing with lots of food and stories, we even break out the marshmallows from time to time." I looked over to see both Jake and Seth watching me closely as I nodded and swallowed my mouthful.

"Of course, I'd love to come." Same nodded at Embry, Quil and Jake and they took off leaving me with Seth, Paul, Jared, Sam and Leah. Not long after Leah left too. Seth Paul and Jared moved to the lounge and started playing a shooting game leaving me with Sam and Emily. And soon even Sam left leaving a kiss to Emily's mouth and disappearing.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far Skylah?" Emily asked me as she and I moved into the kitchen.

"Its not as bad as I once thought it may have been, but I still miss Arizona, although I'm not sure if I'll be able to leave here. It just feels like something is holding me here I'm just not too sure what." Emily nodded as she started to pull things out of the cupboard and fridge. I moved to help her, and she allowed me to do things while she flittered around the kitchen.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'm originally from Portland and I was visiting Seth and Leah when I met Sam, put it this way; I never left, and I couldn't be happier." I nodded and helped her cook meals for tonight's bonfire. Sue stopped by for a while to help Emily out as well and smiled fondly at me when she saw me. Once Embry, Quil and Jake came back, Paul and Jared left in their place. The boys started to rough house with Seth, and I watched closely in case it was to get out of hand. "Don't worry this happens all the time. No one ever gets hurt I promise." Emily told me placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I shook my head and looked away from the boys. All too soon the bonfire came around. Sam, Paul and Jared all made their presence known before all the boys went outside to start the fire. Billy Black showed up with Sue not too far behind. There were a few older members of the tribe that I didn't know but I was sure I would meet them eventually and so I just help Emily bring out tray after tray of food for everyone.

I looked at how much food we had and wondered how many people were supposed to be showing up. Around the fire that the boys had lit were large logs of driftwood displayed around in a sort of circle around the fire. I could feel the heat of the fire from where I stood, a good couple yards away.

I felt Seth before I saw him, he walked up to me and his arm touched mine for a split second before he took a small step away from me.

"So, are you excited for tonight? Your first Quileute bonfire." He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. "To be honest with you this is my first one too. Mom would never let us come as kids. She has taken over dad's spot on the council though and she thought it would be time we learnt our heritage." I nodded at Seth and moved closer to him, it had gotten dark quickly and everyone had decided to get some food. I had noticed some other girls show up and they seemed to be paired off with the boys. Seth and I hung back as everyone else got their meals before us. As Seth and I sat down on a log together Jake showed up but this time he brought Bella as well. It was unknown to me why he would bring her, but I shrugged and continued to eat. Watching in amazement as the boys almost devoured the whole spread of food Emily and I had organised.

Jake called Seth over to him and Bella, I couldn't hear the conversation they had but I watched as Jake pulled Seth into a headlock while Seth tried to get out of it.

Seth jogged back over to me where he sat down before Billy started with the council meeting. Or bonfire as I was told it was.

"The Quileute have been a small tribe from the beginning. And we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature that looked like man but was hard like stone and cold as ice." As Billy spoke images flashed through my mind how they would if I was reading a book. Playing out as if a movie was being played in my head.

"Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear the cold man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife would see that we would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one. Courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time our enemies have disappeared, but one remains. The cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready. All of us." I listened to him intently, unaware that I had taken Seth's hand and grasped it gently laying it in my lap. Seth turned his face to me and took a deep breath before swallowing.

"Skylah, the legends are true. We are shapeshifters, me, Leah, Embry, Jared, Quil, Paul, Jake and Sam is our alpha. I'm telling you this because when I first met you, I imprinted on you. And all imprintees need to know about us and what we can do. The cold ones-."

"Vampires?" I asked him interrupting as he placed his hand over my own. I flinched away from his touch and his warm brown eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Yes vampires, we are werewolves, its why were so hot all the time. Its why we eat so much, its why everything about us seems a little off. Emily is Sam's imprint, Kim is Jared's, Quil has just imprinted on Emily's niece Claire, and Paul has imprinted on jakes sister Rachel. You are my imprint."

"What does imprint mean?" I asked him as I stood up starting to back away from him. I noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"that we are bound to that person for life, to be whatever they want us to be as a friend, a brother or a lover. We will do anything to protect our imprints. Technically it's a soulmate but if you don't want that with me, I will be anything you want me to be, even if it's just a protector."

"Seth this is all too much for me. I don't know what to say, I'm not even sure I believe you." I held up my hands and took a few more steps away from Seth. I noticed that everyone's eyes were now on Seth and I as I slowly backed away from him as he tried to reach out for me.

"Skye, just listen to him, he's telling the truth." I heard Jake say in the background.

"No! you don't get to say anything either! You kept this from me as well!" I spun around on my heel and ran into the forest. I could feel one of the boys following me and I hoped it wasn't Jake or Seth. They both lied to me.

I kept running until I tripped on tree root and fell catching myself with my hands scraping them up and then backing up until my head hit the tree I tripped on. I must have hit it harder than I thought, because the last thing I saw before blackness clouded my vision was a black, brown and grey wolf bounding over to me.


	5. Part 5

I woke up laying in my own bed, looking around disorientated I could hear talking coming from downstairs.

"I don't think its wise for you to be here Seth." The voice was unfamiliar to me, so I padded over to my large window that overlooks the forest to get a better look. There I saw the Black, brown and grey wolf, he looked like he was cowering away from something, and that is when I saw Bella and Edward, standing by the porch steps looking over at the wolf.

I grasped my throbbing head and pulled a large grey sweater over my head before walking downstairs and outside pulling on my combat boots as I walked. I through open the back door and stalked toward Bella and Edward. The wolf jerked his head towards me, and Edward spun around.

"You shouldn't be out here Skye," Bella told me coming over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off and started towards the wolf. I watched as I laid down, as I got closer, I reached out my hand to touch his velvet like fur.

"Seth?" the wolf cocked his head to the side and that's when I noticed the human like eye staring back at me. A warm brown with honey flecks through them. They were honestly mesmerising. I ran my fingers through his fur repeatedly. He whined and closed his eye in content. I realised I had overreacted at the bonfire and turned around to face Edward and Bella.

"She's not afraid Seth, talk to her." Edward said quietly. Seth stood up bowed his head for me to scratch his ears once more before he trotted off behind a tree. My hand fell limp at my side twitching without the warmth that Seth provided my body. Seth walked back up to me this time fully clothed with a loose black tank and cut off khaki shorts. I held my hand out again, yearning for his warmth but still a little hesitant. He and Jacob needed to earn my trust back. "Trust, Seth, that's what she wants." I looked over my shoulder at Edward, a questioning look on my face. How he knew what I was thinking was beyond me. Seth continued his walk up to me, only stopping when my hand hit his broad warm chest.

"You feel that? That my heartbeat, and it only beats for you. It will only ever beat for you for the rest of my life." Seth told me placing his large warm hand over mine as he placed both over his heart.

"I can't forgive easily Seth," I felt a dull ache in the back of my skull. "I'm not afraid but it will take a while for me to forgive you, you and Jacob." Everyone knows when I call him Jacob, I mean business, I have never called him Jacob in my life, unless he has really pissed me off or I'm just annoyed with him. I stepped back from Seth as a wave of pain hit my skull feeling like it was being split open. The pain brought me to my knees and tears to my eyes. Seth was quickly at my side, Bella not far behind. As Seth went to put his arm around my shoulders, I felt myself cower away from his touch. He retracted his arm quickly. I felt the hurt her felt from my actions.

"He's not Zach, Skylah." I heard Edward say as Bella helped me off the ground, swinging my arm around her shoulders. I watched as Seth got up from next to me and started backing away slowly, his whole body shaking.

"Who's Zach? Skye?" Seth asked as he hands balled into fists. Even his voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Now is not the time for this conversation Seth!" Bella yelled at him. He shook harder before he took a few more steps backwards. I heard the tearing of fabric before I watched Seth phase. I jumped back as he landed on his front paws. I took off back inside and dove under the comfort of my covers.

I knew I had hurt Seth by running away. Each step away from him hurt me, but I couldn't look back. I couldn't let him win, I told myself I would not be defenceless, I told myself I would not be a scared little girl anymore. I knew I needed to confront Seth, but I just didn't know how.

Over the next week I had started to feel sick. Nausea, vomiting, fever and cramps. The works. At first, I thought it was just that time of the month, but when no blood came I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Sue kept telling me throughout the week that Seth wasn't feeling great either and that there must have been a bug going around. Sue took very good care of me considering Bella and Edward had jetted off to Florida to be with mom. Didn't even ask if I wanted to come.

Halfway through the week Sue came up to my room with cookies and milk. She claimed that it helped when her kids felt sick when they were younger, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt, plus the cookies were to die for anyway. She told me that Emily was here, and she wanted to speak to me. I nodded at her and she let Emily in before closing my door and walking away, either back downstairs to do more baking or to go back over to her own house to see how her son was feeling, probably also to give him cookies and milk as well.

I sat up in my bed and gestured for Emily to take a seat on the end, I offered her a cookie before taking one myself and taking a large bite.

"I felt like this when I first met Sam." She took a bite out of her cookie and chewed thoughtfully, thinking over her next words carefully. "I rejected him because of Leah, for the first 6 months I think it was, even though he had broken up with Leah in the first week of meeting me I couldn't bring myself to respect him. He hurt my cousin and I couldn't forgive that. It wasn't until he explained imprinting to me that I finally understood. He took 5 months to tell me about it all though, and for those 5 months I was a wreck. Constantly sick, I didn't know what was wrong." She took another bite and watched me carefully.

"I just don't know what to do. Like does imprinting mean I have my whole life planned out for me now? Do I even get a say in anything anymore? What happens to Seth if I don't want this?" I just fired questions at her as I picked apart my cookie. She waited patiently for me to take a deep breath and close my mouth.

"Okay I'm just going to stop you there because your working yourself up too much. One question at a time." I nodded at her to continue. She pulled her legs up under her body and sat facing me more forward now. "Okay, imprinting is not the be all and end all of your life. It does not mean that your life is planned out for you, imprinting just means that they will be there for you no matter what. For whatever you need at that time and place. A best friend, a brother, a lover or just a protector. You don't need to accept it all at once. Get to know Seth, he's a fantastic kid, one who is driving Sam insane, but you can't win them all right?" I nodded as she kept talking answering each question I had asked her.

"What happens to him if I go back home to Arizona?" I asked her taking a gulp of milk.

"From what I've heard it can kill both of you, unless you verbally reject him and the bond. But its not that easy to just reject, right now both of you are being affected right now. Imagine what it would be like if you were states away instead of mere minutes. I'm not one hundred percent certain on everything, but I do know once you accept it, it is the best feeling in the world. Just look at me and Sam, we have everything we could possibly need in the other person, Seth is literally made for you, not many people can say they've met their soulmate, let alone say that have their soulmate forever." She placed one of her hands over my own. I nodded at her. "If your feeling up to it were having a BBQ at our place tonight if you want to come, might give you a chance to talk to Seth about it all."

"Yeah ill try to make it Em, you don't need a hand cooking, do you?" she shook her head at me.

"No, the boys have this one covered tonight, ill see you later." She got off my bed and waved at me from the door. I took a deep breath and swung my legs off the edge of the bed. Here goes nothing, time to get up and deal with my life, hopefully without vomiting.

After taking a shower and pulling on my favourite pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a lime green sweater to match my eyes I walked down the stairs. I still felt slightly lightheaded but trudged on. I found some anti-nausea tablets in the medicine cabinet above the stove and swallowed them with a glass of orange juice.

I picked up my phone, knowing Bella is with mom I only had one other option for a ride to Sam and Emily's; Jacob. He picked up on the second ring.

"Skye! I'm so glad your okay, the leech told me you were, but I wasn't convinced. How are you feeling?" he started to ramble.

"I'm good Jake, still feeling a bit sick but I'm okay other than that. Look I'm calling for a favour. One you might like."

"Which is?"

"Can you give me a lift to Sam and Emily's? Em invited me to the BBQ, but I want to talk to Seth before it all starts." I started to pull on my combat boots as I heard his truck pull into the driveway.

"You're lucky I was in Forks, and had my truck too." I hung up on him and walked out the door. I jogged slowly up to the passenger side of his truck and pulled myself up and into the seat.

"How lucky am I?" I asked him with a hint of snarkiness in my voice. He reached over to me and pulled me to his side, I melted into his body heat feeling better just from the bit of heat he transferred me.

"You've sure looked better in your life." He joked and I jabbed him in the ribs. Obviously doing nothing to even bother him he let me go and threw the truck into reverse before taking off down the road. Jake grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to someone before randomly selecting some music to play on the 20-minute drive to the reservation. It felt good to have Jake back, I noticed that even though he had hidden that part of his life from me he had done it for good reason. To protect me. And I missed my Jake. My hand found Jake's as we belted out songs that we didn't know the lyrics to, but it was an amazing feeling. And I can't believe I even thought about walking away from Jake and the family that was waiting here for me. That's what I had a family; not at all blood related but still my family. I couldn't walk away from that.

Jake pulled up to Sam and Emily's place, it didn't look any different from the first time I had been there. There were a few more cars in the driveway but other than that nothing had changed. I hauled myself out of Jake's truck, he held out a hand for me to take as I jumped down. He placed his hands around my waist to steady me. Emily came rushing out and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came!" she squealed in my ear, "He's inside." She whispered the last part before she let me go. I nodded and made my way inside.

"He stopped phasing since it all happened. He hasn't been able to heal." I jumped out of my skin as I heard Sam's voice, my head whipped to the side where he stood leaning against the countertop. "sorry." He pointed into the living room, I followed his finger and my eyes found his warm honey brown eyes, I walked over to the couch and sat beside him. He was shivering and he looked as white as Edward. He looked so tired as well, he had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders that just shook even more so than his body. I reached my hand out and softly touched his cheek. His eyes closed and he sighed in content. A sigh of relief flooded over me seeing him relax. His skin felt cold to the touch, so I moved closer to him gently stroking his cheek as I did so.

"That feels really nice Skylah," he nuzzled my palm, eyes still closed and breathing slowly.

"Skye, please," his eyes shot open, a hopeful look glossing over them.

"Skye," he tested how it felt now that I had given him permission to use it. "These last couple of days have been torture, I stopped phasing because I didn't want to hear how everyone else that had imprinted were happy or in love. And I couldn't understand why it hurt so much with us." He pulled his hands out of the blanket and took hold of both of my small ones in his large ones. "But now I understand why, it was all too much, too soon. We should have eased you into it all and I'm sorry, it's my fault, I was so excited that I had finally imprinted that I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore." His thumb stroked my cheek gently as he spoke.

I looked deep into his eyes and I heard every ounce of truth in his voice and how sorry he was. I placed my hand over his and leaned into him. His hand moved to the back of my neck as Seth searched my eyes for any rejection. I nodded my head gently, and he and I leaned towards each other.

A loud cough broke us apart, we jumped slightly as we saw Embry enter the living room.

"Some of us want to chill out you know. Maybe play a video game, we don't want to watch bestiality porn, thank you." He squashed himself between Seth and I. we both laughed before Seth pulled himself up off the couch and held out his hand for me to take. He was already looking better and when I took his offered hand and he helped me up I could feel the heat returning to his body.

I followed him outside where Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel were all cuddled up around the non-existent firepit. Emily smiled knowingly. This was just the first step towards bigger and brighter things.


	6. Part 6

"Hey mom, I'm loving it here." I answered my phone when my mom rang me. Bella had been back in Forks for two days but was staying with the Cullen's.

"Never thought I would hear you say that one. I thought Forks would be the last place you would love." She laughed into the phone. I shook my head as I walked around my room. I thought about Seth and about the BBQ that caused me and him to feel much better. I have accepted the bond and him and now all that's left is to get to know Seth more. I'm not ready for another relationship.

"Yeah well I met someone," I bit my lip, even though I'm not ready for another relationship doesn't mean that he is isn't attractive, and knowing about imprinting has just put life into perspective for me. Mom giggled from the other end.

"Well then I will have to come up there and meet him." She and I laughed before we hung up.

Seth had made me promise that I wouldn't leave the house today. He said something about newborns and even he wasn't going to be part of the action. So, for the weekend while the Cullen's and the pack fought an army of newborn vampires. I sat nervously in my room watching the window for any trace that the boys had finished up and had come to get me. Sam wasn't letting Seth do anything, he wouldn't even let hm go on patrol with other boys, said he needs to focus on schoolwork and be at least 16 before he can go out patrolling for intruders.

My phone ringing the next day caused me to jump before racing to pick it up. It was Leah.

"Is he alright?" I asked her frantically. She laughed at me.

"You know for someone who claims that they don't like him you sure care a lot." I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me, "Yes, he's fine, Jake has been hurt. The whole right side of his body has been shattered by a newborn; Carlisle is with him now just thought I should let you know. Seth is on his way to come and get you." I nodded and thanked her before hung up and pulled on my boost and an extra winter jacket. I didn't have to wait long before Seth came bounding up to the tree line. He laid down allowing me to climb not his back before I pressed myself closer to Seth as he took off.

When we got to billy's Seth let me off and I ran as fast as I could to the house. The pack were all standing around outside when Seth followed me. I could hear Jake screaming from outside and I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist pulling me close to him as I sobbed into his chest.

"Doc's rebreaking his bones." I lifted my head up as Embry spoke. I noticed Bella here now too. She looks horrified at the news.

"Why'd he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick..." Leah was pacing, she looked angry at the world but what's new. I spun in Seth's arms to look around at everyone. Emily stood behind Billy with her hand on his shoulder, everyone else was either sitting or standing around the porch to the Black house.

"Oh, give it a rest, Leah." Paul interrupted Leah's rambling before Carlisle and Sam walk out of the door causing everyone to look up and take notice of them.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright." Carlisle told billy as he started for his car. "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

"Thank you." Billy said close to tears, even though he knows that his son would be fine.

"He's asking for you." Carlisle tells Bella as he jumps into his car and speeds off. Bella walks inside and I look from wolf to wolf and imprintee, everyone has the same look on their faces. She better not hurt him again. She's my sister and even I am hoping she won't hurt him again.

"Did you want to head off?" Seth whispered in my ear. I shook my head knowing the whole pack needed everyone there while Jake healed. I stayed in Seth's arms though, I knew the pack could hear what was being said but I just didn't care, what they were talking about was their own problem.

Bella remerged shortly after shaking her head and getting in her truck. She spoke to no one as she sped off. I shook my head at my sister as Emily walked over to Seth and I.

"Did you want a lift home Skye?" she asked me, I turned my head to Seth slightly before his arms tightened around me.

"I was going to ask mom if she could stay on the rez tonight, I'm sure she doesn't want to be alone." Seth said and Emily nodded.

Seth, Leah and I started to walk back to their place, Seth held my hand tightly as we walked. Sue was surprised to see me there when we got back though.

"Oh god, thank god my babies are alright." She pulled Seth and Leah into a bone crushing hug. Leah pushed her off and walked away upstairs. Seth hugged his mother back though when they both turned to me.

"Can Skye stay the night mom?" Seth looked at Sue as I stood there awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Of course she can, I'll get you a tooth brush and a spare towel, I'm sure you'll want to relax after today." I nodded my thanks to her as she took off upstairs in search of a spare toothbrush and towel for me.

"You can take the bed and ill sleep down here." He told me, I shook my head and took his hand.

"I thought we could try sleeping in the same bed, together." He blushed and started to stutter. It was seriously cute though.

In the next couple of days Charlie and I received the invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding. I was squealing with delight and immediately called Seth.

"Please tell me you got one too and I don't need to bring you as a plus one because I know wolves and vampires don't get along." I took a large breath after I spoke, and I could hear Seth laughing in the phone.

"Yes, I've been invited, we will all be there. Oh, hang on a second Emily wants to talk to you." I heard rustling on the other side.

"You, me, Leah, we are going to Port Angeles tomorrow to find dresses." Emily said to me.

"I'm not wearing a dress and you can't make me." I heard Leah yell from somewhere in the Uley house. She and Emily still weren't on great terms, but Leah was starting to come around, Emily was her favourite cousin after all.

"Doesn't matter just come with us."

"Yes I will be ready. Although you'll have to pick me up from Seth's I think I see him in the forest."

"Anyone know where Seth has gone?" I heard Emily ask the pack.

"Skye's." I think it was Embry I heard.

"Yeah he'll be there, I'll see you soon." Emily hung up Seth's phone before I quickly packed my bag and took off outside.

"Bye Dad ill be back later tomorrow or the next day, ill let you know!" and I raced out the door before he could give me a response. Once Seth and I got to Sam and Emily's place he went behind a tree and transformed before joining me on the walk to the front door. Emily flung the front door open before she walked out and pulled me in for a hug.

"I miss when you're not here, all the testosterone it kills me." She told me dramatically before she pulled me inside leaving Seth outside on the porch. I laughed at her and followed her into the kitchen, I knew she meant she likes when I'm there to help her cook because I'm seriously going to consider putting these boys on a diet if they keep eating the way they do.

I noticed Jake was sat at the counter and I waked up and gave him a gentle hug.

"You look like your feeling better." I observed as I threw my bag down on the floor by the door and pulled on an apron ready to help Emily with whatever she needed.

"Yeah still a bit stiff and still off patrol for a while, but Seth is picking up my slack. But I can't go to your sister's wedding I'm sorry." He looked sad and for a second I couldn't tell if it was because Bella chose Edward or if he thought he was letting me down by not going. I pulled him not my side again.

"It's okay Jake, I understand, she chose Edward, I would have loved to have you as a brother in law, but you know I really cant say anything, she's older anyway." He nodded and Emily started handing me ingredients for choc chip muffins.

"you'll still be my sister in law when you marry Seth, so that's okay. Even if Seth and I aren't really blood related, he's still my brother." I blushed at his comment of me marrying Seth and he chuckled at me before going and joining the other boys.

"You know you don't have to have romantic feelings for Seth, right? He's a big boy and can handle himself if you just want to be friends." I nodded my head as we made the muffins.

"I know, but I'm starting to have those feelings and its scaring me. I just don't know how to act on it." I blushed when I told her I might be starting to like Seth as more than just a friend. But then I was reminded of Zach, I couldn't get the image out of my mind. I was stuck with it for the rest of my life.


	7. Part 7

Later that day Jake had taken off, no one knew where he was going just that he had to leave. I sent most of my time leading up to the wedding either at Seth's or at Sam and Emily's. Emily and I had gone dress shopping and we found one for me. Sam was making the pack patrol because of how many vampires were going to be around for the wedding. Seth, Sue, Billy and I would be the only ones to attend. Emily had helped Seth pick something to wear also. She said he and I needed to match.

Charlie had told me he liked Seth more than he liked Edward, but I continuously had to remind him that Seth and I weren't together, we were just friends. He and Sue just nodded their heads and were unconvinced.

The day before the wedding I went with Charlie to pick up mom from the airport. I loved how their divorce didn't affect them and that they could still be civil towards each other. Sue was at home cooking dinner for everyone. Bella would be having dinner with the Cullen's stating that she still needed Alice's help with walking in her shoes. Seth and Leah would be joining us for a family dinner, and I was excited for mom to finally meet Seth.

"So tell me about him!" mom squealed excitedly as Charlie drove us both back to the house.

"Mom there's nothing to say really, Seth and I are really just friends." I blushed as she turned back in her seat to look at me.

"Bullshit but ill let it slide, just tell me about him. Your dad says he'll be over for dinner tonight. I want to know what he's like before I meet him."

"Okay, um, he's nice, really tall, big brown eyes, amazing. The way his arms feel around me feel like heaven, I feel so safe whenever I'm around him and I just can't seem to stay away from him for very long." I sighed deeply before I looked to my mom and Charlie. Charlie was rolling his eyes. He's seen the way Seth and I act around each other, but mom, she was smiling ear to ear, she looked happy to see me happy.

"So you don't think you'll come back to Florida with me after this then?" she asked me, she looked like she already knew the answer though.

"No I don't think I will. I've got a spot at La Push high waiting for me next month. But ill come see you as often as possible. I'm not like Bella, I'm not going to Alaska for college." I shrugged as we all got out of the car. I saw Leah and Seth approach us and Seth pulled me in for a big hug, he spun me around gently before setting me down and turning to my mom.

"You must be Mrs Dwyer, it's a pleasure to meet you." Seth took my mom hands and kissed the back of it. Such a gentleman. Blushed as she pulled her hand away, Seth stood tall over her at 6'2 while my mom was my height; 5'4.

"Please, call me Renee, you must be Seth."

"That I am, come inside, moms nearly finished cooking, Skye, she says you and I are on clean up tonight." We followed him and Leah inside after she grabbed mom's bags from the back. Seth grabbed my hand as we walked and opened the doors for mom and myself. "Mom! Renee is here and Skye and Charlie are home!" Sue walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, much like when I first met her.

"Hello Renee, I'm Sue, Seth and Leah's mom, its wonderful to meet you, you have such wonderful daughters." Sue pulled mom in for a hug. Mom reciprocated as we all piled into the little kitchen to have dinner. Seth and I plated up for everyone as mom and Sue got to know each other better. I was so glad that they got along so well.

"So Seth, tell me about yourself, what are your favourite subjects in school and what do you want to do when you leave?" mom started to interrogate Seth as we all sat down to eat, I placed my hand on his thigh to calm him down slightly.

"Well I go to La Push, where Skye will be attending in a month, I'm still a freshman and so far, I love gym and chemistry. After school I plan on becoming a gym teacher or a mechanic, Jacob Black is helping me with the mechanic part." Seth told her truthfully. He had been telling me all abut how he wanted to be a mechanic even though he was still in the pack and patrols would only get worse as he got older, but he had his heart set on working once he finished school. Nothing made my heart swell more than when he talked about the future, he always included me in the future plans he was making. Like he knew I had started to get feelings for him.

"I see you have your head screwed on straight then." Seth nodded towards my mom before Sue spoke up.

"Harry and I always told our children that they needed a life plan. I guess Seth was the only one who listened." Sue sent Leah a sideways glance. Seth beamed at me while Leah just glared at her plate. I could feel mom watching our interaction. I was seriously falling for this boy. This boy who I knew wouldn't hurt me, it would kill him if he did. I saw the way that Sam looked at Emily. He nearly did kill himself when he hurt her.

Seth and I washed up after dinner while mom, Sue and Charlie all made themselves comfortable in the living room. Leah had to go do patrol.

"Hey, I think your mom likes me." Seth bumped my hip with his, causing me to drop the tea towel I held in my hands.

"She only likes the fact that your only 15 and you seem to have everything sorted out for the future, that's all it is, it also doesn't help that you're such a gentleman. Seriously you lay on the charm thick." He held a hand up to his heart like I had wounded him.

"Ouch that hurts. Because I only have eyes for you, my love." He knelt and took my hand in his. He placed a gentle kiss to the back of my hand before he and I both burst out laughing.

"How are you kids doing in there?" Sue called from the couch.

"Were fine Sue, just laughing." I called back to her before Seth stood up and we were laughing all over again.

"I should probably go home, make sure I get enough beauty sleep to even compare to your beauty tomorrow." He stepped closer to me. I blushed a deep shade of red before I turned to him.

"Maybe stay here? You've never actually stayed here, its always been your house or Sam and Emily's." he pulled my body towards his by my waist, before he kissed my forehead.

"Ill go talk to mom about it." I nodded and I followed him out to the living room where our parents all looked to be in a deep conversation.

"Yes, before you ask. You guys weren't exactly quiet in there." Sue said waving Seth off before he could speak. Seth and I raced each other up stairs, I only beat him because he wasn't using his wolf speed and because he is severely uncoordinated without his wolf senses. I flopped on my bed waiting the short time before he reached my room before we picked a movie to watch for the night.

Seth wasn't in bed with me when I woke up the next morning, but I smelt pancakes and waffles, so I made my way down the stairs in my oversized grey sweats and long sleeve top. I stopped before got to the kitchen though because I heard talking.

"Most days it seems like she wants more than friends and then others she doesn't even want me to touch her, I don't know what to do mom. I love her so much it hurts sometimes." I heard Seth's voice.

"I know honey, but you just have to be patient with her, after Zach she doesn't trust easily, just give her a bit of time, she will come around okay?" I heard my mom's voice as the back door opened.

"Renee, who is Zach, she won't tell me."

"For good reason, you don't want to know." I heard Sue butt in then, mom must have told her or something. I decided to walk into the kitchen then, so I didn't hear anymore and so Seth didn't ask more about Zach.

"Good morning everyone. How'd you all sleep?" I asked as Seth came up to me and placed a kiss on my temple. I was met with goods as everyone tried to look like they weren't just talking about me.

"I know you were listening, after the wedding were having a talk." Seth whispered in my ear so low that mom and Sue couldn't hear a word he said. I slightly nodded my head just enough for him to see as he moved away from me over to the pancakes to flip them, then onto a plate and they landed in front of me.

"Emily's going to help me get ready for this afternoon, Seth I'll meet you at the Cullen's later?" he nodded and shovelled food into his mouth without giving me a verbal answer. I finished my breakfast and gave mom and Sue a kiss on the cheek before I raced upstairs to quickly pull on a more acceptable sweater. "Embry is here I'll see you all later at the wedding." I kissed Seth on the corner of his mouth and waved at mom and Sue before I flew out the door to be met with Jake's truck not Embry's.

"Thought I would steal it while he's not using it." Embry shrugged as I got into the truck. He drove me to Sam and Emily's where Emily ran out to hug me before I even stepped foot onto the soil. "I have patrol, but can I see you later before you go?" he asked me, I nodded and gave him a hug before he ran into the tree line.

The rest of the day consisted of Emily and I pampering ourselves. Even though Emily wasn't coming she still said she needed a girl's day. So we played spa at home. I washed her hair, she washed mine, then we both braided our hair before moving onto my makeup. We drank tea and giggled like school girls for the day. It was one of the best days of my life, she even put things with Seth into perspective. Told me not to leave him hanging if I have feelings for him.

"You look beautiful Skye." I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I was wearing a blue long sleeve off the shoulder body suit with a maxi black tulle skirt. I twirled on the spot watching my skirt lift and fall.

"I feel beautiful." My hair was let out of the braids giving my hair an almost beachy waves look and my makeup was light and simple.

"Seth is going to flip when he sees you." She hugs me gently as the boys bound in through the door. I was met with wolf whistles and whoops from each boy as they entered. Embry came up to me and spun me around before dipping me gently.

"God if Seth didn't imprint on you, I would have asked you out. Wow." I left my hands wrapped around his neck. "Need a ride there?" I nodded and he let me go, I sat on the couch to clasp my shoes on my feet before I gave Emily one last hug and thanked her for today. Embry took me to the Cullen's but didn't stay long as he said Sam wanted him.

I walked into the Cullen's house, admiring the interior design when I saw mom and Charlie standing on the steps looking at a wall full of graduation caps.

"Hey, so, did you find our daughter?" Mom asked Charlie as she walked passed him up the stairs.

"There's one. Are those graduation caps?" Mom turns to face me then turns and looks at the caps.

"Oh How creative! Skye! You look beautiful" I walked up to mom and Charlie and looked at the caps myself.

"Or weird. You do look beautiful Skye." Charlie gave me a hug as mom moved passed him in search for her daughter that was getting married today.

"Alice? Bella?" mom called out once she got to the landing.

"ln here, Mom." Mom and I made our way towards Bella's voice. mms hands fly up to her mouth and she looks like she is about to cry.

"Oh, my gosh! You're so beautiful. Oh, honey." She starts to tear up slightly. I look over Bella quickly. She does look beautiful. I guess I won't know how she is feeling until its my day. "Crap! My mascara." Mom starts to fan her face when Alice hands her a handkerchief. I started to think about my day and what it would be like. I hoped there weren't this many vampires. Probably the whole pack though. I realised I had zoned out when Charlie made his entrance. I noticed when I had zoned out that I saw Seth at the alter not just a blank face whenever I thought about it.

"We thought you needed something blue." Charlie opens the gift box containing a jewelled hair comb. I almost cried at how beautiful the comb was. "And something old. Besides your mother."

"Nice." Mom hit Charlie in the chest at his remark.

"It was Grandma Swan's." Charlie said as Bella picks it up.

"But we added the sapphires." Mom added. I stepped back so that mom and Charlie could have their moment with Bella. After all this wasn't my day. I made my way down the stairs and to where the ceremony was being held. As I walked down the stairs that lead to outside, I saw Seth standing at the bottom with Sue and Billy. He spun around on the spot and looked in awe as I descended. He was wearing a black button up dress shirt with a black vest, black dressy jeans and black dress shoes. His hair that he has started to grow out was up in a small man bun and I swear I nearly lost my footing then and there. I had more grace than Bella and I could actually wear heels without almost breaking an ankle, but there was just something about Seth that made the breath leave my body and my head go fuzzy. Must be the bond.

Seth helped me down the last step before he spun me around and pulled me close.

"You look beautiful Skye," he breathed into my ear.

"I've been hearing that a lot today."

"Because it's the truth, and everyone here knows it."

"I'm not a vampire or a wolf, I'm just regular pretty, not like the perfection that is everyone else here." I blushed as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and traced the side of my face with his finger.

"Your more beautiful than any vampire or wolf I have ever met." He placed a kiss on my check dangerously close to my mouth and my heart rate sped up.

"You're a devilishly handsome tonight by the way." I told him. In my heels I only just reached his shoulder, but I was glad he didn't tower over me with heels on.

"Come one its about to start. They're coming down now." He tugged me along with him to stand with Billy and Sue, I knew mom and Charlie wouldn't mind. I didn't want to be up front with everyone anyway.

The ceremony was beautiful, and I even nearly cried. I held Seth's hand the entire time. I noticed that he was looking at me most of the time and I smiled knowing that this could be us sometime in the future, if I sorted my shit out.

At the reception Seth and I danced together most of the night, except for when Jake showed up and a fight started. Sam ordered Seth to follow him and the rest of the pack. I could tell Seth didn't want to go but the night was wrapping up anyway and I needed to get out of these heels. I would see him tomorrow anyway. There was no school for the next three weeks until it started back up. So Seth and I had the whole day to ourselves, to do who knows what.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night thinking about Seth. I knew he was watching and making sure I was safe when I heard a howl in the forest. Seth may not patrol but I always know he watches from the forest, especially when vampires are in town.


	8. Part 8

A few weeks after the wedding Seth informed me that Bella and Edward were home.   
“She doesn’t want you to worry but she wanted you to know that she is home.” Seth said to me as we laid on his king size bed. I was cuddled up to his side and he was rubbing my back gently.  
“Yeah but Charlie said she called and said she got sick over there. You don’t think he turned her while on their honeymoon. Do you think he would do that? She would tell me, right?” I sat up slightly and looked at Seth dead in the eyes.   
“Skye, I'm sure she would tell you when she was going to be turned, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why she is home but telling Charlie that she is sick with something. I know when we phase for the first time the cooling off period gets called mono. But I'm sure that’s not what she’s doing.” He pulled me close and nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. I shivered as his breath hit my neck and my legs tangled with his.   
“Seth?” he hummed a response causing me to giggle because it tickled. “What are we? I mean you and I act like were together, and I know that is partly the imprint thing, but you know, labels. And yes I am terrified of all of this, but you just make everything so much easier. Getting closer to you scares me, but at the same time leaving you and your presence I general terrifies me even more. Seth, what are we?” he sat up and pulled my hands into his lap, he placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him. His warm brown eyes bore into mine.  
“We are whatever you want us to be, I'm not going to force you into something you don’t want to do. If you want to take this slow, we will take it slow, if you want to go a little faster well go faster. But if you think you want to move forward,” he paused and looked into my eyes, looking for me to object and pull away from him like I normally would. “Skylah Renee Swan, will you be my girlfriend, officially?” I pulled my hands away from his and wrapped them around his neck.  
“Yes, Seth, of course I will be.” He smile stretched to the limits as he pulled my body closer to his. Our heads moved closer together, I could feel his breath on my face, I watched as his eyes flickered downwards, I licked my bottom lip slightly before I felt Seth’s hand caress my cheek, he pulled my face gently towards his and crashed his lips on mine. I tightened my arms around his neck as he pulled me impossibly closer to him. He laid himself down on the bed and pulled me so I was on top of him, he kissed me gently but passionately but keeping it slow and innocent. We both pulled away to catch our breath.  
“Wow. Ten thousand times better than I ever could have imagined.” Seth licked his lips before I placed a soft peck on them and cuddled back up to him.   
“Yeah,” I told him breathlessly. “Should we ask Jake if he knows anything? I'm just worried for my sister.”  
“Can’t we just lay here and cuddle and forget about the fact that I'm a shapeshifting werewolf and that your sister just married a vampire and is planning on becoming one of them herself. I just want it to be you and against the world for the rest of eternity.” He wrapped his arm around the back of my shoulders causing me to bury my face in his chest. It was hard to pretend he wasn’t anything but what he is, no human is this fucking hot. “I'm sorry I have to go, Sam’s calling.” He placed a quick lingering kiss to my lips before he got up and jumped out the window.  
I decided that while I waited for Seth to come back, I would have a quick nap. He would wake me up when he got back. But who knows when that would be. I woke to the sound of my phone ringing.  
“Come and get your boyfriend he is annoying me. He won’t shut up.” I heard jakes voice on the other end.   
“I’ll shut up. Can do.” I heard Seth in the background.  
“Seriously, meet us at the Cullen’s we need all the help we can get anyway.” I nodded before I realised, he couldn’t see me and he hung up. I looked out of Seth’s window and noticed his tawny wolf form poking his head out of the tree’s. I made my way downstairs pulling on my boots before I made my way over to Seth. I scratched behind his ear before I climbed on his back. I loved the feeling of the wind rushing through my hair even as I pressed my body closer to Seth’s back to keep some warmth in my body.   
Once at the Cullen’s Seth let me off before running into the forest to shift back. He ran back and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.  
“Break it up love birds, I don’t need to see what goes on in Seth’s head when we phase.” I spun around to face Jake and flung myself at him in a near bone crushing hug.   
“I’ve missed you so much Jake. How’s Bella?” I asked him as I let him go and Seth gravitated back to me.  
“I think its better if you see for yourself.”  
“I’ll stay out here, Leah should be here soon anyway.” Seth said stepping away allowing Jake to lead me into the house.   
“Skye? Is that you?” I heard Bella say from one of the many rooms in the Cullen house. Jake lead me into the room where Rosalie was fussing over Bella and fluffing a blanket.   
“Bella, what’s going on? And why do Jake and Seth know but not your little sister?” Rosalie helped Bella get off the couch and handed her a Styrofoam cup. The first thing I noticed was Bella’s swollen belly. She looked really sick though, almost deathly.  
“I'm pregnant, Skye. Also what do you think about Edward Jacob for a boy, or Renesme for a girl?” I squealed slightly; I was going to be an aunt.  
“Oh Bella, why didn’t you say anything? I would have been here for you, for whatever you needed.” I went to go hug her, but Jake held me back. Suddenly Bella dropped the cup and when she went to catch it her back broke and her knees gave out from under her breaking as well. I screamed and fell to the floor along with her. Seth raced in when I screamed and held me against his chest. I didn’t realise this baby was actually going to kill my sister.  
Seth helped me outside while Jake, Edward and Rosalie got to work on getting the baby out and keeping Bella alive. I cried into Seth’s chest as Jacob came out, he sat on the steps and cried into his arms. I went and sat down beside him and wrapping my arms around one of his larger ones. We cried together for what felt like forever. Seth came and rubbed my back. I take a deep breath and rub Jake’s back slowly.  
“Lets go inside. I'm not like you two and I'm getting cold.” Seth and Jake followed me inside. In the living room Rosalie sat down with the baby in her arms. Jake slipped from my arms and I watched as he fell to the floor on his knees, I noticed that look. He imprinted. On Bella’s baby.  
“Meet Renesme.” Rosalie said as she brought the baby over to the three of us. I confidently reached out to hold the baby. She was so small as I held her to my chest. She looked up at me and grasped my finger gently. I looked over my shoulder at Seth and I noticed he was beaming at the sight. Jake had gotten up off the floor and was also standing behind me. Renesme looked up at Jake and held her arms out for Jake. I passed her over to him and walked over to Seth where he immediately wrapped his arms around me.   
“One day we will be holding our own beautiful daughter.” He kissed the side of my head and I leaned into him.


	9. Part 9

Three months had passed with nothing happening. Sam and his pack had settled down on wanting to hunt Renesme, now that Jake had imprinted on her, they were even working together. Seth and Leah didn’t return to Sam’s pack though, but things were good with both packs. Seth and I were made to sit out of the fight with the volturi, so we stayed at Seth’s in front of the fire just waiting to hear any news. Apparently the Volturi didn’t end up fighting with the Cullen’s and their allies. So everyone came home safely. When I saw Jake emerging from the forest, I sprinted from my place on Seth’s lap out to where he was. I didn’t even care that I wasn’t wearing weather appropriate clothing. Sam’s pack and Leah soon followed him out of the forest as well and I wrapped each and everyone of them in a tight hug. All of my boys were okay regardless of pack. Finally everyone was able to breath a huge sigh of relief.  
“Party at mine and Emily’s!” Sam shouted before he and his pack took off. I turned to Leah, Seth and Jake. We all shrugged and headed inside so I could warm up. I didn’t think things through when I ran out to Jake and the others. Seth pulled me into his side as we walked.   
When we got to Sam and Emily’s the bonfire was going off and Emily had made a delicious looking spread of food for the boys and us girls who had come. Renesme and Claire were still far too young for this kind of party. I don’t even think Seth and I would be able to touch even a single drink.   
New years parties were supposed to be fun, and I mean yes I did have fun but theres just something about watching everyone else around you drink when you cant. Even if they technically aren’t legal age to be drinking either. As we counted down to midnight Seth pulled me in close to his warm body.   
“Ready to ring in the new year together, first new year of the rest of our lives.” He whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath and nodded. This whole rest of our lives thing isn’t so bad after all.  
10.  
9.  
8.  
7.  
6.  
5.  
4.  
3.  
2.  
1.  
Seth crashed his lips into my own as he held me to him by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer. We heard cat calls and wolf whistles coming from the boys as we pulled away blushing.  
“Would you look at these two! Finally acting like adults. I'm proud of you kids.” Paul came up and wrapped his arms around mine and Seth’s shoulders pulling us close to his body. “Next they’ll be fucking and making babies together!”   
“I think you’ve had plenty to drink Paul. Back up and leave them alone.” I heard Jake yell across the fire at us. The night continued in with Seth and I cuddled up together and everyone else drinking. I couldn’t wait for the time that Seth and I could join in on the games and the drinking. But even then, in two years they would all still say were too young. Even though we would be the same age as they are now. Sometimes I hated being so young. I watched everyone get increasingly drunk and got Seth to help me help the boys inside on the couches or in the spare rooms. We left one for ourselves and crashed out soon after everyone was safely inside.   
The new year started off very slowly. Bella and the Cullen’s ended up moving to Alaska promising that they would be back to see everyone occasionally.   
Seth’s birthday was coming up quickly and I had taken to discussing it with Sue, Emily and Leah. We were going to surprise him, it is his 16th after all. It needed to be perfect. All Jake knew about it was that he needed to keep Seth out of the house for the day. Leah hadn’t phased when Seth was so she wouldn’t slip up and let it out. Emily, Sue, Leah and I set everything up while Jake was telling Seth all about how to patrol, turning 16 in 2 days allowed him to be able to patrol on some nights.   
“I’m worried about him going out to start patrolling. What if something happens to him?” I asked as we set up streamers in Sue’s house. Emily came up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
“He is going to be fine. They are literally built for this, its in their genetics.” She rubbed my shoulder as Sue and Leah agreed. I nodded and took a deep breath; I would always worry about him. It’s my job really.  
“I know, I will just always worry.” They nodded. “Okay, I think I can hear them.” We hurried to get into position as the boys walked through the door. Jake and Sam’s pack came through the door first after I noticed that they pushed Seth to the back, so he was the last one in.   
“Surprise!” we all jumped and yelled as he made his way in. I pushed myself to the front where I walked up to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. His hands found my hips as mine wound around his neck.  
“Happy birthday Seth.” I breathed out as we pulled away.  
“Its not for another two days babe.” He turned to everyone and finally noticed the decorations. “You did all of this for me?” he asked turning back to me still in his arms.  
“Me and your mom, your sister and Emily, we all did.” I beamed brightly at him as the boys came and patted him on the back.   
“So the plan for tonight is a BBQ with a bonfire, and Seth you get to have your first drink, not that it will do much or last long, just to give you a taste.” Leah said walking out and bringing the food along with her as we all followed her outside. Sam’s pack ran off to play soccer while I stood by and listened to Jake tell Seth some more about patrolling.   
“You need to be on high alert out there, that’s kind of the whole point. I know you’ve got Skye to think about, but try and think about if she was ever in trouble. You would want to be at your best right? Well just think of it like that, your keeping all the bad people that wants to hurt Skye away.” Jake clapped Seth on his shoulder before putting his head in a headlock and rubbing his head.  
“It’s safe though right, Jake?” I asked walking over to the two. Billy and Charlie had shown up in the time it took us to go outside and they oversaw cooking for tonight.   
“Of course it safe, I would never put Seth in danger, I know how much he means to you now. Plus Sam’s pack is always out as well. And he will never be on his own, at least until he's 18.” Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “You don’t need to worry so much, he’s in good hands and it hurts that you would even question me about that.” He rubbed my head gently before he pushed me gently into Seth’s chest.   
“Okay,” I nodded my head, “Let’s go play soccer so I can kick your asses.” I hit Seth and Jake in the chest, feeling a slight twinge in each hand but shook them and I was fine again. Damn wolves, they will be the death of me.  
“Will she kick our asses?” I heard Seth ask Jake.   
“Maybe if we didn’t have killer reflexes, she used to, when we were younger, Embry, Quil, me and Skye, we used to play all the time. So yeah, she used to kick my ass. As far as I know she played in school too after that.” I swear I could hear Seth gulp from here.   
The first round the boys went easy on me, after realising I was a decent player, they started to play harder. Embry knocked me with his shoulder before trying to take the ball from me. I elbowed him in the ribs and winced in slight pain before doing my famous manoeuvre and making it impossible for him to get the ball even with his fast reflexes and the fact the jab did nothing to him at all. I quickly scored before I felt my body weight being lifted off the ground and I watched as Embry shook his head. Seth had me up on his shoulder and the boys were cheering me on and chanting my name.   
“I can’t believe I fucking forgot about that move. You’re a cheater Skylah!” Embry yelled at me.  
“You’re just a sore loser, you always have been.” I told him and tapped Seth’s hand to get him to let me down. The boys all came over to me and all told me how great of a player I was.  
“You should play for the school here.” Jake said when he came up to me, bringing Seth with him.   
“And I could come and watch you play and be so proud of my amazing girlfriend. Not that I'm not always.” He pulled me into him and placed a kiss on my temple.  
“Food Kids!” Sue called us all over where every dug straight in. Even I was famished. Nothing like a good soccer match to make me as hungry as these boys around me. The night went on much like that. We pulled out the marshmallows when it got dark and started to tell scary stories. I just hoped Seth had a great birthday, he was all the mattered.  
After the night ended Seth and I got comfortable in his king-sized bed, he cuddled up close to me and I started to play with his ever-growing hair.   
“Did you enjoy tonight?” I asked him. He hummed and lifted his head from where he had it resting on my stomach.  
“Of course I did. It was the best birthday I could ever ask for. I cant wait to see what you have in store for my 18th and 21st.” I laughed at him and caressed his cheek gently.  
“Whatever you truly desire will be my wish.” I told him. He laughed at me and kissed me gently.  
“These past couple of months have been a dream come true Skylah, and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way, I'm so glad I imprinted on you, and I'm so glad you didn’t go back to Arizona-.”  
“Mom and Phil are in Florida now.” I interrupted him, he waved me off and continued.  
“Either way, I'm so glad you stayed, I didn’t know how long I would have been able to live without you, and I'm so glad you accepted the bond. But this is about more than just the bond. I love you Skylah. And I'm so glad to call you mine.” He pulled my face closer to his with each word until I could feel his breath n my lips. So close but I waited for him to finish. I was almost in tears by the time he finished and when he finally placed his lips on mine a tear slid down my cheek. I kissed him back with as much passion and love as he did me, I really hoped he felt it all. I could feel my heart leaving my body and finding its forever home in Seth, Seth was my everything, and I was his. He now had the power now to break my heart, but I had faith that he wouldn’t do that.

The next unfortunately Seth and I had school. Now because I had transferred mid-year, I wasn’t the most sought-after friend for people. In fact I wasn’t very liked at all. Seth and I had decided to keep things from school grounds and just live life as if we didn’t know each other at school. And for the most part; it worked, but we had a free period together and we couldn’t keep away for too long without causing one of us to be sick. We were still discreet in doing so though and just sat closer to each other in the classes we had together. He was my lab partner in Biology and Chemistry, only because the teacher thought I needed the help and Seth was amazing with both subjects. He struggled in English, but I have been helping him with that, and math.   
In my free period today though I decided I needed to go to the library and return my books so I could get new ones. On my way there however a hand closed itself around my mouth and dragged me backwards into a dark corner of the school.  
“Thought you could get rid me did you Skylah?” a menacing voice growled in my ear. My eyes widened and I tried hard to get his hand away from my mouth, I didn’t want him to touch me ever again yet here he was, in La Push Washington, halfway across the country just to find me. My hands started to tremble as he brought his hand down away from my mouth and placed it around my neck. “What are you going to do this time? Run away again? It will only make it worse for you.” He dragged me away from the corner and towards a large truck parked in the car park. “Now be a good little girl and stay quiet.” He slammed the door in my face after throwing me in and then started the truck and took off.


	10. Part 10

Seth’s P.O.V  
I walked over to the library in my free period, Skye had said that she had book she needed to return so I thought I would find her there. I was on high alert while I walked and then I tripped over some books on the ground just outside the library. I bent down to pick them up and noticed it was the big stack of books Skye had sitting on my desk this morning. I picked them up and held them tightly against my chest. Where was she? My heightened senses where on even more of alert when I realised, she wasn’t in the library. I went in search of her everywhere she might be in our free period. When I still couldn’t find any trace of her I ran into the forest phasing as soon as my feet hit the dirt.   
What are you doing Seth? Get back to school! - Jacob growled in my mind.  
Skylah’s missing Jake! – he flew towards the school running as fast as he could. He had alerted Sam and his pack on his way over here. He still had a connection with Sam. Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul all showed up after Sam. We all phased back and found our clothes before we started to discuss it all.  
“When was that last time you saw her Seth?” Sam was quick to jump in interrogation mode, I shrunk back from him slightly. He may not be my alpha any more but there will always be something there.  
“Chemistry last period. She ran off to grab her books from her locker before free period and go to the library, but she isn’t there I checked. I found her book son the ground out the front. I followed her scent into the parking lot but then it just stopped.” I took a deep breath and Jake came and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
“Well find her, okay?” Embry said coming over and doing the same. I knew he and Skylah had been close when they were younger, I just wasn’t sure how close they had been. I nodded at the pack and we all phased back. Jake would be communicating with Sam and relaying what they knew back to me. I took them all back to where Skye had dropped her books and let them follow her scent.   
It finishes here – Jake stepped up to where it stops and looked around in every direction before looking back at me. An image flashed through my mind from Jake’s.   
It was her first day back here she and Jake were walking along the sand on first beach catching up with each other, he had known I was there that day, but he didn’t seem to mind.   
‘About 6 months ago I started dating this guy, his name was Zach and he was older and popular. He used to beat me when I would stay over at his place even once when he stayed at mine. Then he suggested we have sex, when I wouldn’t give him what he wanted, he decided to take it anyway and dump me publicly the next day.’   
My blood boiled as I watched it play out from Jake’s point of view, she looked so broken, no wonder she would always flinch when I went to touch her. I howled at this new found information.  
You don’t think he would come here do you Jake?   
It’s the only possible explanation, if a blood sucker took her, we would have smelt it from a mile away, but this scent with her is something else I can’t describe. – Jake relayed everything to Sam ad he let the others know as well.  
What’s going on? Why is Seth not at school? – Leah phased and got inside our heads. The last couple of conversations we’d all had flashed through mine and Jake’s minds. She howled after she got caught up. Sam and his pack took off with Embry and Quil sticking around.  
Lets spilt up and try to find her scent again, yeah? – Jake suggested, Leah and I agreed and took off. Suddenly Embry and Quil could be heard in our minds. They’ve joined Jake’s pack.  
Sam isn’t putting anyone else in danger and isn’t putting anyone else on patrol to find her. We need to find her, if this Zach character is here and is behind it, we need to find her. – Embry was getting angrier by the second. Yes Seth, Skye and I have always been close. Suck it up princess. – fucking telepathy.   
Embry and Quil took off in search of other places that the three of us wouldn’t be able to cover on our own.   
Guys? I found her scent, but no one is going to be happy about it. ¬– Quil gave everyone the location and we all sped off in that direction.   
He's right I could smell her blood. Suddenly I heard a blood curdling scream come from the east and I took off. I knew it was her. I busted into the abandoned house where I heard the screaming get louder. He stood over her his pants around his ankles. I stood tall and growled. Quickly he pulled up his pants and went to grab something to use against me. Everyone else busted through the doors and stood behind me as I sized him up. Then suddenly his face started to grow more hair and his teeth elongated. He was a shapeshifter too. A different one than us though. He came and kicked me in the face then the chest which pushed me backwards into Leah. I got back u and growled at him once again. This time I went for his throat, but when I got close enough his clawed hands wrapped around my throat. I gasped for breath before Embry was able to push him off me.   
You don’t want this to be your first kill, Seth. – Embry warned as he stalked closer to Zach. Embry was going to kill him for me, so I didn’t have to take on that burden of killing someone. I leapt up and sunk my teeth in Zach’s neck. I pulled my teeth away and ripped out his jugular. He fell limply to the floor and I turned towards Skye, she was shaken up and Jake phased back. He picked her up and thinking she wouldn’t want to see me after what I just did, I slowly started to walk out.   
“Seth?” I heard her frail voice call out to me and my ears perked up. I turned my head towards her, and she held out her hand. Jake brought her over to me and she ran her fingers through my fur. She was thankful for what I just did. She nodded her head and snuggled closer to Jake before closing her eyes.  
We’ll meet them back at your place Seth. – I nodded my head and followed Embry out of the abandoned house, and we took off running. I needed to shower before I saw her. I ran faster than I ever thought I could go and before long we were at mom’s house. I phased back and quickly threw on some shorts before I raced inside and into the bathroom to wash all the blood off me.  
Jake arrived shortly after and laid Skylah on my bed. Leah was on the phone to Carlisle when I knelt on the side of the bed beside her.   
“he said he would be here soon, they’re not too far away from here.” Leah informed me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “She’s going to be alright Seth, she’s a fighter you know that.” I nodded but stayed in the same position. An hour passed before the door flew open, Carlisle marched in and I got up and let him do what he needed. I headed downstairs to find Bella seated in the couch looking nervous and alone. I went over and sat beside her, times like these is when you need all the family you can get.  
“Thanks for coming, I know she’ll appreciate this.” I placed my hand over Bella’s and she smiled in appreciation. She may be a blood sucker, but they aren’t all bad, Carlisle and his family were the good ones. I knew that.  
“I’ve hooked her up to a drip, and she is receiving a blood transfusion now. She lost a lot of blood and she will need lots of rest. Keep an eye on her. We will be at our place if you need anything.” Carlisle nodded to Jake and Bella stood up to follow him out. She looked back at me and smiled sadly. Skye was still her sister; I'm surprised she didn’t hate me for not keeping her safe.   
A week felt like years before she opened her eyes again. She was alive but barely. She lost so much blood that I thought I would never get to see her beautiful green eyes ever again. The moment she opened her eyes and looked around my room my whole world came back to me. I had been out of sorts for the time she was out but in that moment my world started to spin again. I was by her side in seconds, she didn’t push me away when she saw me, in fact she pulled me in by the back of my neck into a short soft kiss.   
“I'm so glad you’re alright Skylah.” I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head against hers. She licked her dry lips before she pointed to a glass of water resting on the bedside table. I quickly reached over to grab in and handed it her, I helped her sit up slowly and then helped her take a small sip of water. She looked like she welcomed the feeling of the water running down her throat, I held her hand and took the glass off her again.  
“I never thought I would see you again Seth. Thank you for not giving up on me.” She tangled her fingers in my shoulder length hair and rested our foreheads together again.  
“I’ll never let anyone touch you like that again, I promise. But why did you not tell me about what happened sooner?”   
“I didn’t want you to worry, or to have more n your plate by having a broken imprint.” She pulled away from me and turned her head to look out into the forest.   
“Hey, look at me,” I placed a gentle hand on her cheek and turned her head, so her eyes met mine again. “You’re not broken, a little cracked maybe. But in the last couple of months you’ve changed so much, the first day I met you remember when I went to touch you and froze up moved away then ran upstairs?” she laughed as we remembered the day. “Or when you first found out about me, you took off. Is that because of what he was? When I told you I was a werewolf, you thought I was like him didn’t you?” she nodded her head timidly. The gut wrenching feeling I felt that night at the bonfire came back full force. This time I looked away from her. I’d hate to think about everything he did to her, back in Arizona and here when he got her. I had never even seen another werewolf like him before. I didn’t even know about them.   
“I love you Seth, I always will. You have my heart.” She told me placing another soft kiss on my lips.   
“I love you so much Skylah. I never want to feel that pain in my life again when I couldn’t find you at the library. You had me so scared.” Leah came into my room to check on her.  
“Oh your awake, I’ll go get Carlisle.” She turned to walk out before turning back to us once again. “It’s good to see you awake Skye, I've missed you.” She walked out fully, and Skye and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.   
“Ow, okay laughing hurts. How much blood did I lose?”  
“A lot, I'm not sure how much exactly though. A question for Carlisle.” She nodded at me and Carlisle came rushing through the door,  
“How do you feel Skylah?” he asked as I got up off the bed and stood off to the side.  
“South of the boarder hurts and feels like its on fire, and my head in spinning, but that could just be Seth’s effect on me, other than that I'm feeling pretty alright.” she told him truthfully. He nodded and checked all her vitals before he pulled out the IV and packed everything away.   
“you’ve got some visitors downstairs if you feel up to making the trip.” He informed her before walking out again. She attempted to get up and I was by her side instantly ready to help her if she needed it. She placed her arm over my shoulders and used me as a crutch of sorts.   
Once downstairs I helped her sit on the couch before taking my seat beside her and holding her hand gently. Sitting in the living room was Bella, Renesme, Embry, Quil and Jake. Everyone was so happy that she was awake now and we couldn’t stop talking and laughing, keeping her mind off the attack. I was happy to see her so happy with our family and friends around us. Our future couldn’t come quick enough in my opinion, but I wanted us to hold onto our innocence a little longer. Killing Zach had crushed some of mine but she would stay as innocent as possible if I had it my way.


End file.
